


Buffalord Sister

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [59]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Hunters, Dragons, Episode: s05e05 Buffalord Soldier, Gen, Race To The Edge, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: After making an alarming discovery, Reader's life comes to depend on a dragon believed to be instinct.





	Buffalord Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Brother- sister one shot  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**Buffalord** **Sister**

**For** **kuramaslover123**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **16** **. Hiccup is** **18**

****************************

You zoomed over the open sea on (D/N), enjoying the nice day quite on patrol. "Alpha quadrant is clear of anything but water and- wait." (D/N) indicated that she saw the ship, too. "You're right, girl. Let's go check it out."

You hovered over the boat, not finding a single viking in sight. You hummed, walking inside. You called out, but only your echoes replied. (D/N) was on edge but curious.

"They must have abandoned ship. Weird. It doesn't look like they were in any kind of trouble." You stopped short when you heard a faint groan. "Hello?" you called, taking a torch off the wall. You held it out for (D/N) to light, then looked inside the dark room. "Ugh! What is that stench?"

You raised the torch to lite the room and gasped at the multiple bodies lying still on the ground. Many had been dead for days, and all were a sickly pale green. Another groan came from beside you.

You yelped as a man suddenly scratched your arm. "Help." You recoiled in pain as the man collapsed back to the ground, dead.

Tears slipped down your cheeks as you cried, "Let's get out of here, (D/N)," and flew off.

*********

You landed outside the forge Hiccup and you made for the Edge. He was talking to Astrid and Fishlegs over what seemed to be your newest invention while the others were goofing around.

"Oh, (N/N)," he greeted. "I was just telling Astrid and Fishlegs about our new- what's wrong? Did you see something on patrol? Are you okay?" He rushed to your aid, and you pulled him into reassuring hug.

"I'm fine, just a bit spooked. We saw something that was quite disturbing."

"What? Hunters? Trapped Dragons? Viggo?" Fishlegs guessed. You shook your head in denial.

"Oh! I love this game. Okay, now it's my turn, everyone quiet. (N/N), is what you found bigger than a yak box?" Tuffnut asked, suddenly throwing himself into the conversation.

You weren't in the mood for games, though. "A fishing boat. I found a fishing boat full of-"

"I'm supposed to guess before you tell me. Doesn't anyone know how to play?" he complained, then went to rambling softly to himself.

You ignored him, pulling Hiccup closer. "It was just drifting out there. We went to take a closer look. But what we found inside it was-" you choked up.

"Was what?" Snotlout asked, impatient.

"Snotlout! She's obviously in distress! Give her time!" Astrid ordered.

"No, I'm fine," you stated, turning so you faced the others. I found bodies. Dead bodies. Their skin was all pale and green. We got out of there as fast as we could."

"Survivors?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yes. One."

Hiccup straightened. "Then we need to go back out there and help them. Toothless."

You pulled his arm before he flew off. "Hiccup, it's too late." Your voice wavered as more tears fell. "I saw him die, big brother."

He pulled you into another hug as you cried as quietly as you could. "(N/N)."

"Um, Hiccup, "pale green skin"? I hate to be the harbinger of doom, but," Astrid trailed.

"I know what you're thinking, Astrid, but-"

"The Scourge of Odin," finished Fishlegs.

"Oh! Let's not throw that word around too loosely."

Snotlout jumped up from his seat. "Wait. Back it up. Did he say "Scourge of Odin"?"

"Yes, but there's no need to panic."

"Right. No need to panic. The Scourge of Odin. Just the plague that tore through the archipelago centuries ago, wiping out entire viking villages! Yeah, why would we worry about that?" he sarcastically agreed. "Quick, Hookfang! I need a mask for my mouth."

"Well, that's a long time coming," joked Tuffnut.

"Very funny. I already feel short of breath."

"Snotlout, you're overreacting," you tried.

"Says the one who brought doom upon us!"

"I didn't-"

"We must burn our clothes!" Ruffnut proclaimed, laughing as Snotlout went further into panic.

Tuffnut took it somewhat seriously. "No, no, no, no. No need to panic. I've got the answer for it. Wait for it." He pulled out a slice of moldy bread. "Bing. Oh yeah."

"Moldy bread?" Ruffnut asked.

"Why do you carry around moldy bread?" you asked.

"Like that's gonna cure the scourge."

"That it will, sis. Once I had a really bad cold. So, I decided to eat some moldy bread. Don't ask me why, because I don't know- same for your question, (N/N): I don't know. But, boom! Instantly cured." Everyone scoffed, temporarily humored. "Okay, you scoff now, but one day, science will recognize my genius. They called old crazy Uncle Henrik crazy."

"He is crazy, Tuffnut. He married his own beard."

Tuffnut hummed in agreement. "Okay. Yes. Bad example. Let's go with your clothes burning plan. We'll keep them on you, just to be sure. Barf! Belch!"

Hiccup stepped forward, holding his arms out. "Let's not jump to conclusions and set ourselves on fire, eat moldy bread, or hyperventilate," he said, hinting at the hyperventilating Snotlout who was using his stinky boot to breathe through.

"Snotlout, you can't catch the Scourge of Odin by breathing."

"I knew that," he said, throwing his boot behind him."

"Sure you did," Astrid teased.

"There hasn't been a single case of the Scourge for centuries. Plus, (N/N) got out of there right away. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Really."

The topic quickly changed, leaving you to yourself to think of what happened.

*************

That night, coughing kept Hiccup up. Eventually, he wondered into his sister's room to check on her.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" you groaned, sitting up on your elbows.

He knelt down beside your bed, taking your hand in his. "I heard you coughing. You're sick? Aren't you?"

You denied it. "No," then coughed. "You-" you collapsed back onto the bed.

"(N/ N)!"

************

"Big brother, will you please stop pacing? You're making me anxious."

Hiccup looked up at you but stopped. "Sorry." He glanced towards Astrid and Fishlegs, who beckoned him over. "What is it?"

"You saw that scratch right?" Fishlegs hinted.

"She said it's nothing."

"She's your sister, Hiccup. You know her better than anyone. It's not nothing. All the signs are there."

"Fine. Let's assume, for a second, that you're right. What's the cure?"

"I'm not sure. The only thing I know is that the scourge moves swiftly, overtaking it's victims in less then three moons."

"One moon has already passed," Hiccup noted, thoughtfully. "Dang it!" he cursed, using his fist to hit the take next to him.

"Calm down, Hiccup," ordered Astrid. "Snotlout is on his way back from Berk with Gothi's notes. Hopefully, they'll tell us something more."

Snotlout landed seconds later, practically threw the notes at Fishlegs, and ran to your side. "Hey (N/N), how are you feeling?" He gently took your hand in his, running his hand softly over your hair. You skin was pale and cold.

"I'm fine. I just want everyone to stop-"

You were cut off by Hiccup cheering, "Fishlegs, look! In Gothi's notes there's a cure for the Scourge of Odin. A green solution made from the saliva of a Buffalord dragon." He looked up to see Astrid's and Fishlegs's long faces. "What? What is it?"

"Well, it's just," Fishlegs trailed off, unable to tell him the bad news.

You used Snotlout to help you sit up. "There aren't any more Buffalord, big brother. They were all hunted to extinction during the Scourge's last outbreak."

Hiccup's determination didn't let the news bother him. "We don't know if they're gone for sure. We need to get out there and find one."

"But we don't even know where to start looking. There's no mention of the Buffalord anywhere," Fishlegs informed, skimming through the pile of notes.

"Yeah. It's like they were wiped from history," added Astrid.

"Come on, I told you guys, I'm f-" you didn't get to finish before you collapsed.

************

You woke up not too long afterwards, but Hiccup refused to let you do anything except rest.

"Snotlout, make sure she doesn't do anything reckless. I'm going to check in with Astrid and Fishlegs," Hiccup ordered, walking out of your room.

"Save your energy, (N/ N)," Snotlout whispered, gently squeezing your hand.

"Come on, Snotlout. I'm fine," you assured, trying to sit up, but his gentle hands he'd you down.

"Please, don't fight us," he begged. "Just this once."

You sighed but promised to rest. It wasn't long before you fell asleep, just briefly waking up to be informed of the gang's trip to find a Buffalord.

********************

Hiccup waited impatiently for Snotlout to return with you. He didn't want to have to move you, but it wasn't like he could bring the Buffalord to you. He paced to and fro, making the others a bit frantic as well.

"Hiccup, calm down," ordered Astrid.

"Calm down? Calm down? Astrid, my sister is sick because of the Scourge of Odin and might die, and you want  _me_ to calm down?" he asked, bewildered.

Astrid set her hand upon his shoulder. "She's your sister, we all know how close the two of you are. Hiccup, she's a good friend of ours, too. She's like our sister, too. You're not the only one worried; we all are. We are all trying to help. What is not helping: is your pacing. You need to take a-"

"They're here!" Hiccup exclaimed, running around Astrid as (D/N) landed nearby, a weak (Y/ N) lying flat against her back. You started to slide off, but Hiccup caught you. You weakly opened your eyes and let out a soft groan. "Just rest. We're gonna beat this. I promise you, (Y/N). You just have to keep fighting, and hold on. You need to stay with us. I can't imagine a world without you in it." You groaned, unable to find the strength to respond. Hiccup frowned, worried. "Alright, we need to move quickly."

Without caution, he strode over to the Buffalord and let its saliva drop into the cup he held. He basically ran back to you and tilted the cup to your lips.

"Here. Here you go." After the cup was taken from your lips, everyone waited. Minutes passed, but nothing happened to ease the worry and tension. "Nothing's happening," Hiccup stated, starting to panic.

"Relax. Maybe it just takes some time for the antidote to work," Astrid tried.

"No, something's wrong."

Fishlegs buried his nose in Gothi's notes. "It says the green solution will cure the Scourge. "Green Solution." "Cure." That's all it says."

Hiccup frowned, realizing, "But the Buffalord's saliva is clear. What does it mean, "green solution"?"

No one was able to answer.

A munching sound pulled everyone's attention to the twins, who were sitting and eating the Buffalord's food.

"How can you guys eat at a time like this?" Snotlout demanded, angered that the twins were taking the situation so lightly.

"Hey, people deal with stress differently, okay?" Ruffnut defended.

"And we're eating what the Buffalord eats, because, hey, who doesn't want sweet-smelling droppings?"

"It's a victimless crime."

"Wait, Hiccup, look!" Astrid said, eagerly punching his arm.

"The herbs! It must be what the Buffalord eats, mixed with the saliva that creates the antidote. Thanks, Astrid."

"Which would stand to reason why it won't leave this place," Fishlegs exclaimed to himself. "It can't be away from the herbs it eats."

"So, we just need it need it to eat the herbs to create the green solution. Hang in there, (N/N). Just a little longer. Please. For me," Snotlout begged, which everyone knew was out of character. Snotlout quickly herded the Buffalord to the herbs, yelling at it to eat. "You already worked up a nice appetite nearly killing us all, now eat!"

"Never knew you cared so much about my little sister, Snotlout," Hiccup said, holding a cup, ready to catch the saliva.

"She's everyone's little sister, Hiccup," said Snotlout, completely serious. "She's the nicest one here. She never minds listening to anyone rant. She is always there to help, and never takes the slightest thing for granted. You may be the closest one to her, but you're not the only one who cares deeply for her, Hiccup." His honesty surprised Hiccup, who finally realized how much his little sister meant to everyone. "Finally!" Snotlout yelled as the Buffalord started drooling green saliva, ruining the mood.

Hiccup smiled and reached out to collect his prize, only to be stopped by a net capturing the Buffalord.

"Viggo!"

"Hello, Hiccup," Viggo greeted, in his annoyingly cheery voice. "Thank you so very much for this gift. I do apologize that you won't be able to use it to save your little friend."

"That's my sister," corrected Hiccup _ **.**_

"But how- how did you find us? There's no trace of this island anywhere!"

Snotlout hopped on Hookfang "Who cares? We have to save (N/ N). Besides, we've been dying for a little action."

The gang took to the air, leaving Fishlegs to guard you. You watched the gang fly around in a circle to find a clear shot. Apparently, none was found. The Buffalord was too precious to risk it.

"Viggo, release that dragon. You have no idea what you're doing," Hiccup demanded.

"Oh, I beg to differ, my dear Hiccup. I'm keenly aware of my actions. This dragon is exceedingly unique. It will elicit a considerable bounty on the open market. You should have left well enough alone, Hiccup. My fishing boat was no place for you or any of your Riders."

"Your fishing boat? You got my sister sick!"

Viggo said something to his men before they heed the dragon into a wagon. The Buffalord, the docile beast of a dragon, let them do as they pleased. "It's simple really," Vigo explained as his men worked. "Supply and demand. I knew where to get the supply, if only I could generate the demand."

"You're a monster!"

"Fishlegs, I'm shocked. I'd have thought you were above name-calling. "Monster"? No. "Savy businessmen"? Indeed."

"You're killing an innocent girl!" Astrid argued from above.

"And what if the dragon was extinct?" questioned an enraged Hiccup.

"I tend not to dwell on the "what-ifs," my boy. Leaves you barren," teased Viggo.

"What are we waiting for? Let's take this psycho out already!" Snotlout

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Toothless."

Viggo narrowed his eyes. "Ryker."

Everything was still. Ryker had his blade to the Buffalord's neck; Toothless had a plasma bolt ready to fire. But only one could not take action. The risk was too great.

Hiccup gave in. "No!"

"I would think twice about your actions, Hiccup."

"And your profits?"

Viggo shrugged, uncaring. "Like I said, business is business. This? Oh, it's a loss I'm willing to incur. Question is, are you?"

Hiccup took a long look at his sister, who was getting worse by the second. "Okay, Viggo. You win. Take the dragon. But leave us with what we came for: the scourge antidote. Buffalord Saliva. I'm not leaving here without it. That's a loss I'm not willing to take."

"No, Hiccup. Don't give him. Not for me," you begged.

He ignored you. "Do we have a deal? Or are both leaving here empty-handed? Your call."

Viggo smirked, signaling for Ryker to put his blade away. "I've truly missed our time together, Hiccup. My brother leaves something to be desired in the repartee department." Hiccup landed before stiffly walking into enemy territory and gathering the antidote. "My boy, don't look so morose. It takes all the fun out of it. All's well that ends well. Hmm?"

Hiccup sent him a small glare, nothing unexpected. He kept silent, unhappy about his loss. He knelt beside you and bright the cup to your lips. You groaned, too sick to truly care, and tried to refuse the drink.

Hiccup simply pressed the cup against your lips, making you drink.  "Shh. I know. I know. Just drink."

Within a minute, the cure had worked, and you were weakly able to stand on your own.

"(Y/N)!" cheered Hiccup, who hugged you.

Snotlout was all to eager too replace his warmth when he pulled away, making you laugh. "Don't you ever do something so stupid again, do you understand? We were worried sick!" He continued rambling until you covered his mouth with your hand.

"Thanks," was all you needed to say. "You're the nicest and best cousin I have."

Snotlout pulled you into a tighter hug.

Viggo interrupted the touching moment with, "I'm afraid our time must end, Hiccup. We will continue our contest in due time. And I'm glad you're well again, sister of Hiccup Haddock." He and his men walked away, pulling the Buffalord with them.

"He won't get far. Let's go after him."

"Yeah, I'm sick of that smug-"

Hiccup lifted his arm, silencing all strategies. "No. Stand down. We agreed to let him leave the island with that dragon. And that's exactly what we're gonna do."

"Big brother! He has an innocent dragon!" you argued.

"Trust me, (N/ N). It'll be alright. Viggo is in for one big surprise."

You waited several minutes in silence, waiting for Hiccup's plan to carry out. Everyone laughed when "Hiccup!" was faintly heard, followed by the Buffalord as it flew back to its home.

Hiccup smiled, squeezing your hand. "Told you. Well, that leaves just one thing to do."

************

You hovered in the air, silently, looking out at the boat full of unfortunate bodies. The ones that Viggo used for his own personal gain.

"There do I see my father, my mother, and my brothers and my sisters. They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever," you finished the farewell.

You were the first to release a flaming arrow. You watched at the boat caught a flame for a few minutes before the rest of the gang slowly headed back to the Edge. You noticed Hiccup in deep thought, showing no signs of alertness.

You decided to ask, "What are you thinking about?"

Hiccup answered, thoughtfully, "This might be just the beginning."

"Of what?"

"Something Viggo said, about knowing where the "supply" was. You don't think he could have unlocked the Dragon Eye, do you?"

"No," you said, honestly. "He doesn't have a Snow Wraith key."

"But he found the Buffalord on his own. And we need to find out how."

"You're right. He might've found another Snow Wraith or knew another way to unlock it."

He frowned at the thought. You both hovered in the air, silently pondering over the day's events.

"Hiccup, I just wanted to say thanks. I really owe you," you said, partly to brake the tension.

"It's no big deal. You'd have done the same for me." You both smiled, knowing his words were the true.

"And, Hiccup," you added, "I can't imagine a world without you in it, either. You're the best big brother in the world."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
